


Chaggie Cinderella Story

by Rusty_Sauce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a sneaky bitch, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Cinderella - Freeform, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, SO VERY GAY, Swearing, Useless Lesbians, Vaggie has trauma, gay very much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty_Sauce/pseuds/Rusty_Sauce
Summary: It's Cinderella, but Charlie and Vaggie. All that good shit.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> cw // mentioned child abuse, minor character death

Once upon a time, in an elegant chateau, resided a powerful widow and her daughter, Vaggie. The widow loved her daughter more than she loved anyone else in the world. While Vaggie was a well-behaved child for the most part, the widow felt as if Vaggie needed a father figure to aid her in life. So she married again, to another incredibly powerful overlord Valentino. Along with him, he brought two daughters Helsa and Velvet. Unfortunately, the mother’s health began to deteriorate. Soon enough, she was laying on her deathbed with Vaggie beside her. She unwrapped a ribbon she always had in her hair. Vaggie firmly grasped the ribbon as her mother passed away.

Valentino saw the child sob in front of him and grinned maliciously. He never cared much for the widow and her daughter. His goal was to inherit the chateau and large amount of money in order to gain an even more elite status amongst the top demons. For years, Vaggie endured the abuse from Valentino and his daughters. She was reduced to the maid of the house, a slave in her own home, locked in the attic of the house and only let out to do chores for the family.

Today started as any other did. Harsh morning sun shined its way into Vaggie’s tiny chamber she called a room. Vaggie laid in bed, trying to ignore the dawn of a new day. Soon, her little “friends'' climbed up onto her bed. “Friends'' as in tiny creatures that lived in the chateau that treated her with at least some respect. Niffty, a one eyed mouse Vaggie rescued from a trap, nudged Vaggie’s face in an attempt to wake her. Vaggie’s response was to groan and flip over to her right side. Then Angel Dust, a pink spider she saved from the wrath of her sister’s arachnophobia, climbed onto her face in order to wake the sleeping demon. Vaggie groaned once more and brushed him off her face. Finally, there was Husk, an old grumpy cat that Vaggie got as a “Christmas Present''. Husk knew exactly what to do. He brought out his claws and…

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” a scream that rang throughout the entire chateau.


	2. Vaggie Starts Her Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie gets up and begins doing her chores around the house. A good insight to Vaggie's daily life... until something kinda weird happends at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // bullying, (almost) physical abuse, emotional abuse, wounded animal, gun, drug use, swearing, all caps
> 
> Basically, Valentino is an abusive ass.
> 
> But hey Queef is here.

Vaggie looked at herself in the mirror. A huge scratch mark ran across her face. “Thanks a lot, asshat. Trying to scratch out the other eye?” Husk merely gave a low gruff “Meow” from atop the pillow she was once resting on. 

She sighed and looked at herself in the cracked hand-me-down mirror on her old hand-me-down dresser. She never considered herself very beautiful. Helsa and Velvet assured her that she wasn’t and they weren’t hesitant to remind her of each “imperfection” on her face. Her big nose, her missing left eye, her unruly light gray hair…

“VAGATHA!” A loud shrill voice reached her causing her and her animal friends to cringe in response. She sighed and grabbed her mother’s ribbon that was on the dresser. She tied it into a simple bow in her hair in order to make a high ponytail. “Ok,” she grumbled out as she let go of her hair, “time to start another day.”

Vaggie trotted down the flight of stairs in her standard attire. A ratty old dirt-colored dress, a musty apron, and splintery clogs. She knew she can’t just leave Nifty and Angel alone. They’re too mischievous and could get themselves hurt, or worse: squashed. So she carried them in her apron pocket. Husk tagged along behind her in no hurry; he usually had nothing better to do.

She heard another scream, “VAGATHA!!!” “I’m going!” she yelled back. She finally reached the room she knew where it came from. She opened the door, “Good morning, Helsa. Good morning, Velvet.” “Now you’re here! What took you so long?” Helsa complained, dressed in a mint green nightgown. “Yeah, it shouldn’t take that long to dress yourself. Don’t you only have three pieces of clothing?” Velvet retorted in her pastel pink nightgown. Both girls laughed at Velvet’s response and as per usual, Vaggie just rolled her eyes. “What did you need me for?” she asked. “We need you to wash our clothes!” Helsa said as she and Velvet tossed a small mountain of clothes at Vaggie. “I just washed your clothes yesterday! How did you get it all dirty again?” Vaggie moaned. “It’s ‘important rich people ' things. You wouldn’t understand.” Velvet answered, causing the girls to laugh again.

Vaggie picked up all the clothes that were tossed at her; Husk was able to grab a couple socks with his mouth. “Oh and one more thing…” Helsa announced. “Father needs to talk to you,” both step sisters said in unison. Vaggie cringed on the inside. “Oh no…” she thought to herself. Her animal friends got nervous. Even Husk looked concerned.

She headed over to Valentino’s room, took a deep breath, and opened the door. He had her mother’s room now. It was dark and filled with the smoke of whatever drugs he was doing. “Come in dearie…and shut the door behind you,” a smooth dark voice said. Vaggie obeyed, shutting the door behind her.

Valentino laid in his bed. In one set of arms, he held his sickly small fly-dog: Queef. In another hand, he held a long cigarette. He took a long puff and blew out. The smoke reached Vaggie’s face. She coughed and fanned away the smoke with her hand. He gave a big sharp-toothed smile at her reaction.

“I will be having guests over tonight so you better make the place spotless. Clean the dining hall, scrub the bathrooms, fetch some firewood from the back…” “But I cleaned the bathrooms yesterday-” Vaggie interrupted. She quickly regretted the words that escaped her and slapped her hand over her mouth. The animals also braced themselves.

“DID I ASK IF YOU CLEANED THE BATHROOMS YESTERDAY? CLEAN THEM AGAIN!” Valentino screamed. He grabbed an elegant glass ashtray from his nightstand and threw it at Vaggie in a blind rage. It missed, but shattered against the wall right next to her. Ash and glass shards fell on the floor beside her. “Aw look at the mess, you've made Vagatha… What would your mother have thought of the woman you’ve become?” he told her as she stared at the mess. “Ha… woman… as if I should even call you that. You’re basically just a walking pile of rags,” he scoffed, lighting another cigarette. “Well don’t just stand there! Clean it up!” Valentino demanded. Vaggie immediately began to clean up the ashes and pieces of broken glass with her bare hands. She winced as tiny pieces of glass dug into the skin on the palm of her hand. Niffty, Angel, and Husk also attempted to help with their limited amount of opposable fingers. 

Valentino took a long puff from the cigarette. “You also need to go to the market and buy me some ingredients for dinner. Here’s the list.” He grabbed a paper from the nightstand and held it out towards Vaggie.

Vaggie grabbed the list and folded it into her pocket. As she tossed the debris she picked up into a small waste bin next to the door, she asked, “Anything else, sir?” “Ah silly me! How could I forget!” Valentino chuckled. “A deer got stuck in a trap outside,” He reached under his bed and pulled out a large rifle. “You know what to do...”

Vaggie found herself outside with a rifle in hand. In front of her laid a crimson deer with a sharp trap locked on its back leg. It struggled in the trap. She took a deep breath and pointed the rifle at the creature. The deer looked straight at the barrel of the rifle. He realized his fate and attempted to escape only to be held back by the painful metal contraption. Vaggie laid her finger on the trigger and…

She dropped it. The deer flinched and stared at the rifle on the ground. She ran towards the deer and knelt toward its leg. The deer panicked and tried to run once more. “Calm down calm down…” Vaggie assured him. She tugged at the trap and was eventually able to free the deer. “There. Now don’t come back.”

The deer stared at his leg. The torn flesh quickly healed itself. Vaggie looked in confusion and awe at the spectacle. When the deer’s leg was back to new, he… grinned at Vagatha and pranced away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaggie moments don't really start until Chapter 4 which won't be uploaded for a bit. Sorry about that. This chapter and the next just set up the girls' struggles. We'll see Charlie in the next chapter though.


	3. A Royal Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our crimson deer meets the Princess and her suitor on their "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // bloog, gunshot, hunting, the suitor is an ass

The deer ran through the forest, feeling almost as if nothing even happened to him at all. He stops in a seemingly safe spot covered in thick trees. He began chewing on some mushrooms growing on a nearby tree. When suddenly…

BANG!

The deer is hit by a sharp pain right below it’s neck. He falls to the ground in pain and panic. 

“Haha! Did ya see that, princess? Perfect shot!” exclaimed a young fishlike demon with a rifle in hand. The blonde princess he referred to looked uncomfortable. Both were hiding behind a bush. Seviathan of the Von Eldritch family took Princess Charlie on a sort of date in order to woo the Princess into marrying him.

Seviathan strolled up to the deer victoriously. The deer laid there; he knew it was better to play dead than to show he was alive and get shot again. He grabbed him by the antler (it was rather easy since this deer was so thin) and showed his game off to the Princess.

She wasn’t much for violence, especially against innocent animals. Princess Charlie was unnaturally peaceful despite being the heir to the demon throne. Her family made sure that she knew she wasn’t acting how she was supposed to. Constant scolding, corrections lessons, you name it, she had been through it all. Despite all of her reminders to enjoy blood and gore, she instinctively gave a disgusted look at Seviathan.

Sevitathan realized her look and scoffed. “C’mon princess! Don’t you want a strong, handsome king to rule by your side?” he said, flexing his muscles in a joking manner. “Maybe it’s just me… but I don’t get how killing an innocent animal makes you strong and handsome,” she mumbled out. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Charlie’s little bachelor lost his good mood. “Y’know what, princess? It is just you. This was supposed to be a fun and romantic hunt and you ruined it. You’re gonna be the Queen of Hell and you can’t even handle a stupid deer dying.” A tear rolled down one of Charlie’s red cheeks and looked away in order to try and hide her sadness from Seviathan. He already saw her tears. 

“Ha! Tears? Really, princess? You’re making me look like the bad guy here!” Leviathan laughed out. He reached out to try and touch Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie jolted her shoulder away from his hand. Seviathan grew angrier. “FINE THEN!” He yelled. “If you wanna play like that, then I’m leaving you right here! I’m not going back with you! You better not follow right behind me or else you’ll end up like your little friend of the forest over there!” Seviathan started walking back to the castle nearby. “Wait til my father tells your father about this! Then you’ll be really crying!” He continued screaming as he stomped back to the palace.

Charlie sobbed out loud. She hid her face in her hands as she cried on the ground. Her father would be infuriated with her. Seviathan was the tenth suitor she’s managed to scare off with her kind and nurturing nature. Her father threatened that if one more bachelor rejected her, he’d find a random man he liked the most and force her to marry him. Charlie just wanted someone who at least understood her. Someone that had at least a little bit of empathy for others and wanted people to be better than their immoral ways.

The deer kept struggling on the ground. Charlie had just remembered about him. She ran over to him. He panicked even more as she approached and flailed around. “Oh no it’s ok… It’s ok!” Charlie came up to the deer and knelt down in front of him. She was wearing a simple yet elegant long-sleeved dress. She ripped off a sleeve and pressed it against the deer’s wound. With one hand pressing the torn sleeve against his wound and the other wrapped around his torso, she helped the deer up to his feet.

As soon as the deer got up, he took a few steps away from Charlie. Charlie was about to go help him again until she saw the damage heal itself. The deer stared at Charlie and bowed down. When he nearly reached the ground, he looked up and… smiled at her. Yellow sharp teeth greeted her, the same teeth that greeted Vaggie not too long ago. He got up, turned away, and ran deep into the forest, leaving the princess baffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovers meet up for the first time in the next chapter. It's pretty gay. Stay tuned.


	4. The First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie realizes that no one really loves her, but she meets someone she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // mentions of abuse and parental death
> 
> This is where the gay begins. Sorry for such a long hiatus. I had the chapter ready for a while, but couldn't find the time to upload it.

Vaggie prepared to go into the market. She grabbed a basket to carry all of her purchases and her ancient “going out” shoes. She had already cleaned most of the chateau. Valentino yelled out from the top of the stairs to be back before sunset… or else. Vaggie carried Niffty and Angel Dust out of her pocket and onto the ground next to where Husk stood. “Take them back to our room, ok?” she requested of him. Husk gave her a “fine I guess so” look. She opened the grand doors and walked to the market.

The marketplace was in the middle of the Pride circle and was always bustling with demons eager to buy or sell products or services. Demons called out whatever they sold in order to bring in more customers. Others just needed to catcall and the tone was already set. She passed by multiple stands. She slowly began buying the objects from the list. As she bought the last item, she went to the center of the marketplace. There was a huge miniature garden filled with an assortment of dead plants. She sat on one of the few benches surrounding the garden. Vaggie never really had anytime to herself with the constant nag of her sisters and endless torment from Valentino. Even every now and then, she needed a break from her critter friends’ antics. During these alone times, she thought about just that, “Being alone.” 

As soon as her mother died, Vaggie was alone. No one had truly cared for her since then. Sure her animal friends “cared”, but this was because she was the only person keeping them alive. They never truly loved her. No one has for a long long time. And Vaggie soon realized that maybe, if Valentino kept her locked in the attic for the rest of her life like he swore to, she won’t love again again. Tears stung her eyes. She closed her eyes shut and threw her head back, in an attempt to persuade them to not leave her.

“Citizens of Hell!” a voice exclaimed. Vaggie’s head bolted up and naturally turned to the sudden new voice. She saw a beautiful and elegant young woman wearing a very formal looking suit. “I am Princess Charlie, the heir to the throne of Hell. As you know, we just went through another extermination. I truly hate seeing my people get murdered by those angels and I don’t doubt that everytime they come by, you’re terrified.” No one was phased by what the princess was saying. Some even giggled at the princess’s speech. Vaggie was never really scared of the exterminations; she was well hidden in her tiny chamber. At times, she even wished that an angel came into her room and took her away from her horrible life.

“Well I’m proposing a grand new idea to keep all of us safe and happy. An inn where you can redeem your sins and be let into heaven! You can live a better life there and have to suffer any longer! We will all come out happy and cleansed of sin at this happy-” Charlie was cut off abruptly by a big man bumping into her. He bumped into her so hard in fact she lost her balance and landed in the prickly dead plants behind her. The large demon smirked, content with his actions.

Vaggie ran up to the princess and extended her hand towards her in assistance. “Hey are you alright? That asshole knocked you over pretty bad.” she asked. “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING, PENDEJO!” Vaggie yelled towards the demon that knocked her over. The demon just laughed at her attempt to get his attention and kept walking. 

Charlie looked up to see the gray demon, looking at her in concern. No one had ever looked at her this way and if she can be honest, the genuinely caring look made her heart skip a beat. “I’m ok...” Charlie responded as she grabbed Vaggie’s hand and lifted herself up. The touch made Vaggie have butterflies in her stomach.

Charlie stared into Vaggie’s soft pink and yellow eye as Vaggie looked into Charlie’s gentle amber eyes, still holding hands. Charlie was even more beautiful up close, Vaggie thought. She had such simple yet beautiful features. Pale skin, rose tinted cheeks, a black button nose… Charlie gave her a warm awkward smile. “Thank you.”

Vaggie pulled her hand away from Charlie’s. “M-my apologies, your majesty. I… I shouldn’t have held your hand for too long; it was strange and v-v-very uncalled for,” Vaggie stuttered out. Charlie almost felt a bit disappointed when Vaggie let go of her. “It’s fine! Please… Call me Charlie,” the princess smiled at her. 

“Well, Charlie… My name is Vaggie. Sorry about that shithead who bumped into you right now. What an ass. He ruined your lovely outfit,” the moth girl muttered out. “Like I said, it’s fine. Not the worst thing to happen to me. Plus, I have a ton more at home,” Charlie chuckled. ‘Satan her laugh is just as pretty as she is…’ Vaggie thought.

“What did you think of that speech I gave earlier? My idea? About helping the demons get out of here into a better life?” Charlie interrupted Vaggie’s thoughts. “Oh well…” ‘It’s extremely unrealistic and most fuckers down here are willing to kill someone in order to not be lectured into becoming a decent person?’ Vaggie admitted to herself. Charlie’s big hopeful eyes ate away at Vaggie’s sympathy. “... I think it’s a great idea,” Vaggie sighed.

Charlie bounced up and down. “Yay!!!!!” she exclaimed. She sat down on the bench Vaggie sat in before. She went on and on about her plans to buy an old inn and renovate into becoming a place to rehabilitate all sinners. Vaggie would tune in and out of whatever Charlie was talking about. She was more concentrated on the princess herself. Charlie stopped half way through her rambling to comment, “I love your bow by the way it looks very nice on you.” 

The compliment snapped Vaggie out of her trance. “Oh! Um… Thanks! My mom gave it to me before she died,” Vaggie mumbled. ‘Wow pendeja you barely met her like fifteen minutes ago and you’re unloading all your trauma on her. Way to win her over!’ She thought to herself.

“Oh no! I’m sorry your mother died,” Charlie quickly uttered out, She began regretting even mentioning it.

Vaggie’s overall tone fell quite somber. “It’s fine… My mother died from illness when I was pretty young. Since then, life hasn’t been too great for me. Sure, I have my step-sisters and my step-father, but they’re…” Vaggie realized that if she told her the truth and word got out about Valentino’s abuse, he’d skin her alive. 

“They're just not the same yknow? It’s not the same kind of love I guess.” Charlie didn’t know how to respond. Of course her parents loved her, but they always treated her like there was something wrong with her. She knows that she’s not like other demons, but she at least wanted some sympathy. “I get you,” Charlie half-lied.

“Sometimes…” Vaggie’s voice began to tremble. “Sometimes, I like to believe that my mother is in heaven with my father now, and she’s no longer in any pain. I guess that’s why I like your idea. I really want to see them one last time...”

Charlie instinctively came in closer to Vaggie and rested her hand on Vaggie’s thigh. Vaggie had a long battle trying to hold in her tears. “Shsh it’s ok… I’m sorry you lost your parents. You can cry if you’d like,” Charlie softly assured. 

Vaggie was reminded of her mother in that instant. Vaggie was around 5 years old at the time. She was running around the chateau aimlessly until she tripped and scraped her knee. As her mother tended to the burn on her knee, her face nearly turned red as a tomato as she tried not to cry. “Oh, Vagatha… It’s ok… You can cry if you’d like, ” her mother told her as she placed a hand on her cheek.

Vaggie let out small sobs at first, but they got louder and messier as minutes passed by. For once, she didn’t feel guilty for doing so. If she even let a single tear shed in front of Valentino or the girls, he’d ask her, “Why are you crying if you caused your own problems? You dumb brat. Try not to fuck up everything you do or suck it up.” For the first time in several long horrible years, she didn’t have to hear that nasty man’s awful voice as she peacefully sobbed next to Charlie. And for the first time, since her mother last said goodbye, she felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy and Sappy? Probably. Working on the new chapter soon. Thank you for reading so far.


	5. Charlie Goes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie go their separate ways. Lucifer and Lillith has a stern talk with Charlie about her future and Lillith comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity. School has been kicking my butt. Also this chapter and the next are pretty short.

Vaggie calmed down a bit and Charlie continued on with their conversation. They talked about random occurrences from when they were younger among other insignificant things.

She turned away from Charlie and noticed the sky had become dark. She remembered what Valentino told her about arriving late and turned pale at the thought.

“I need to go,” she told her. Charlie’s smile went away softly and awkwardly shifted her gaze away from the girl. “Oh… ok. It was fun talking with you-“ she cut herself off as she realized Vaggie was already gone.

A long black carriage pulled up next to Charlie. “Charlotte, get into the carriage now,” demanded a familiar voice. She hopped into the carriage reluctantly.

Inside were her father and her mother: the king and queen of hell respectively. They gave Charlie a firm glare. “This is the ninth time this month you’ve gone to make a fool of yourself in front of the commons, Charlotte,” Lucifer said. Charlie stayed silent.

“Darling, aren’t you tired of this?” Lillith interjected. “Spouting nonsense on the streets, rejecting nice handsome gentlemen left and right, daydreaming of rainbows and holding hands?” Charlie still does not speak a word.

“Your father and I have decided that the next suitor that presents himself will be your husband,” “No!” Charlie interjected. “Charlotte, don't be such a child!” Lucifer yelled back. A small screaming match began. “There has to be a better way!” “There were! There were exactly fourteen different ways to end this debacle and you turned them all down!” As they argued Lillith was struck with a brilliant idea.

”A ball,” Lillith uttered. The two rosy cheeked blondes stared at her in confusion. “We will have a ball tomorrow evening. There we can find a perfect suitor for our little princess.” Lucifer retorted, “Don’t be ridiculous! Who falls in love and decides who they’re going to wed in one-?“ Lillith’s intimidating deep purple eyes stared deep into his soul. 

“A ball it is,” Lucifer gave in. “Razzle! Dazzle!” He called out. From each side of Charlie, the little goat demons hopped toward Lucifer. “Send out invitations to the ball to… who are we sending it to?” “Everyone in the Pride Ring,” Lillith answered. “Everyone in the- Everyone in the Pride Ring?! Darling, we can’t just marry her off to any man-“ 

“Or woman, Lucy,” Lillith said and winked playfully at the princess. Charlie breathed a small sigh of relief at Lillith’s addition to the conversation. The King and Queen both knew of the Princess’s fondness to men and women, but had always presented her with men.

“Oh come on, my love-” Lucifer moaned. “You heard me, Lucifer,” the queen responded coldly. Lucifer and Charlie froze. Satan forbid they kept arguing with the Queen when she uses the King’s full name.

“Ok… Razzle, Dazzle, send an invitation to the ball to every eligible bachelor and bachelorette in the Pride Ring. It will begin tomorrow evening.” There we can see who will be our future king… or queen.” Not a moment later, Razzle and Dazzle were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we’ll be seeing what Vaggie is doing during all of this. After that, we get some fluff. As a treat.


End file.
